


Alone with the Sunrise

by KelseaGrumbles



Series: Oliver & Abigail Series [2]
Category: Distant Shores (Visual Novel)
Genre: 18th Century, Angst, Choices, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Pirates, Pixelberry, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseaGrumbles/pseuds/KelseaGrumbles
Summary: What really happens when Abigail goes back through the time portal after their fight against the Admiral? And how will Oliver and the pirate crew handle it? This is a follow up series to my first Oliver fic: Together with the Sundown.
Relationships: Oliver Cochrane/Main Character (Distant Shores)
Series: Oliver & Abigail Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912456
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. When It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for this chapter: Angst city b

Oliver had never known love. Not true, head over heels, make your heart stutter, love. He knew the love of his mother. He regretted not being able to tell her how much he loved her when she was here. He knew the love he held for his father, once. Though that love was long gone now. He had a love for the sea and her mystery. But none of that could compare to the love he held for Abigail Bellamy.

As they laid in his cabin, the gentle waves had already lulled her to sleep. He was sure she was exhausted, just like him. They had been through a hellish ordeal, fighting his father’s and Robert’s crew then his father himself on that strange island that came from the sea. But they had won. And now, after a night of love and passion, him and Abigail were finally together. 

And she was beautiful. Her warm, bare body curled against his now-healed side. Her long hair fanning out over his shoulder and pillows. Eyes closed and lips parted slightly, her gentle breathing filling the space between them.

Oliver had never known love before. But right now, at that moment, he knew it well.

He tilted his head, letting his lips brush against her hair to leave a feather-light kiss. He inhaled, reveling in the sea salt and sun scent of her skin. Wrapping his arms tighter around her body, Oliver closed his eyes and settled further into the bed. His fingers trailed down her spine, across her waist and settled on her hip. With one final kiss to her parted lips, Oliver waited for sleep to consume him.

But before he released his mind to dream, he opened his mouth one more time to whisper in her ear.

“I love you, Abigail.”

Oliver knew that when he woke up, his new future - _their_ future - awaited them. And with that knowledge, he could finally rest.

~~~~~

When daybreak hit, he was alone.

Oliver slowly opened his eyes, already sensing the lack of heat next to him. When his eyes were fully opened, he scanned the bed. Empty. Then scanned the room. Empty, as well. The only sign of their tryst from last night was the pile of his discarded clothes. Only his. He breathed a sigh of relief, realizing she must have already left the room for the day.

Oliver stood from his bed and quickly got dressed. He walked out of his cabin, pulling his loose blonde hair back and out of his face, and made his way up to the helm to check in with his men. Both Officer Doyle and Officer Alvarez were standing there, deep in conversation. They quickly broke apart when Oliver cleared his throat and greeted them.

They spoke briefly, talking about the ship’s course and the next port they were headed to. Doyle filled them in on how the night went - uneventful. After a few more minutes of conversation, Oliver finally asked them if they had seen Abigail.

“No, sir,” Doyle replied quickly.

Alvarez shook his head. “Haven’t been up here long but I haven’t seen her yet. Might check the mess hall.”

Oliver nodded his head and bid his men a good day then made his way down to the mess hall. He pushed open the door and was greeted with a large, empty room. Save for the one man sitting in the galley.

“Mornin’, Henry,” Oliver greeted the old pirate who simply waved his hooked hand lazily in response. “Has Abigail been by here?”

Henry tilted his head, possibly in thought, then eventually shook it. “Haven’t seen her all mornin’.”

Oliver frowned but nodded his head in thanks. He turned around and headed back out of the mess hall onto the top deck. All around him the _Poseidon’s Revenge’s_ crew worked the sails and rigging. Oliver still couldn’t believe that this was his life now. A Navy Lieutenant defying the law. But it was all worth it because Abigail was worth it.

His eyes scanned the many faces, looking for one in particular. He frowned when he didn’t find it. 

Making his way across the deck, Oliver joined a group that consisted of Jonas, Kendrick and Charlie who were talking casually.

“Ollie!” Kendrick exclaimed, clapping his hand on the Lieutenant’s shoulder. Oliver didn’t flinch at the nickname this time, though he wasn’t exactly used to it. Maybe this crew of criminals were finally growing on him.

Oliver smiled and greeted the rest of the group. “How was everyone’s evening?”

Jonas grunted and Kendrick started to drone on about needing more rum. Charlie rolled her eyes at the two pirate men then smiled a dangerously coy smile to Oliver. “I should ask you the same question,” she said through a smirk.

Oliver felt the heat rush to his face but cleared his throat, brushing off the insinuating remark - no matter how true it may be.

“My evening was… pleasant,” he responded. He didn’t miss the slight eye roll Charlie shot him but chose to ignore it.

“I see,” Charlie replied. “So ‘pleasant’ that Abigail couldn’t even bother to get out of bed?”

Oliver opened his mouth to respond but shut it quickly. He furrowed his brows and for a moment, he thought maybe she was joking. But the look she gave him proved otherwise.

“Abigail was gone before I awoke,” he said quietly, nervous.

Charlie’s smile faltered as her eyes started to wander around the deck, just like Oliver’s had earlier. When she realized that Abigail was nowhere to be found, she turned to Kendrick and Jonas. “Have you seen her?” she asked them.

Jonas and Kendrick looked at each other before turning back and shaking their heads.

A pit was now forming in Oliver’s stomach. His palms grew damp and he had to remind himself to breathe. He turned in a circle, eyes scanning everyone on the deck again, hoping that he had been momentarily blind earlier.

He distantly heard Charlie calmly say his name before he turned back around to the pirate group. “Fan out!” he instructed, his mind switching into military mode. “Gather everyone that you can and search every deck. Every room.”

The three pirates didn’t argue, quickly breaking away to do as they were told. Oliver didn’t wait to see where they went. He broke out into a sprint, heading to the door that led inside to the cabin Abigail had been staying in. He quickly pushed the door open and his heart nearly shattered.

It was empty.

His eyes flicked between the desk, the bed and finally to the trunk at the foot of the bed. He opened it and had to hold in a cry. Inside the trunk were the two weapons that Abigail carried on her at all times, the detailed pistol and Robert’s sword. His fingers grazed the hilt of her blade, feeling it to make sure it was real. When he felt the cold of metal on his fingertips he nearly collapsed.

_No no no no no._

Oliver ran out of the room, nearly colliding with Ginny as she bounded down the hall. Her face was one of determination and Oliver silently begged that her search would prove bountiful.

Oliver walked back out onto the deck, his steps sluggish with no direction. His thoughts were clouded with concern and confusion. He eventually made his way back into his cabin, searching the small space of any sign that she had been there. That he hasn’t made up everything.

When his search turned fruitless, he made his way out onto the small balcony. He knew it would be empty, and being right didn’t help the large pit in his stomach or the ache in his chest. He gripped the railing, fingers digging into the wood so hard that he silently hoped it would splinter beneath his hands.

He had believed Abigail when she told him about the time travel nonsense. As absurd and outlandish as it had sounded, somehow it had all made sense. When they had touched the amulet together in the cave - when he saw their future - he knew that there was nothing more he could ever want in this world. And when they closed the portal, he thought that maybe the fantasy they had envisioned would actually become reality.

But now...

Oliver dropped his head into his hands. “Please,” he whispered to the ocean, a hope and prayer that somehow she would hear him. “Abigail, please. Not like this. I… I can’t…”

He was silenced when he heard a knock at his cabin door. He quickly tried to regain his composure then went back inside to answer the door. Hoping that when he opened it, this nightmare would be over and he would be greeted with the woman he loved. But when he opened it, he was surprised to see Captain Edward on the other side.

His expression was forlorn and Oliver felt his heart plummet. Every fear was making its way to the surface and Oliver wanted desperately to be anywhere but there.

Edward frowned, his eyes looking down at the deck below him. Then finally - _finally_ \- he spoke.

“She’s gone, Lieutenant.”


	2. I'm Only Sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter: Angsty angst and feels

**~Five Days Later~**

“Are you _sure_ you’ll be alright?”

Oliver sighed. Charlie had asked him this same question countless times over the past several days. He grew weary of the question over time.

The journey back to _Port Monarque_ and _Tiburon_ had been hell. At first, he thought he was sleeping. That he was in some terrible nightmare and soon he would wake up and realize it wasn’t real. That she wasn’t gone. But he was awake. In fact, he had hardly slept since the moment Edward came to his door and uttered the worst words imaginable.

_“She’s gone, Lieutenant.”_

He was good at masking his emotions. Never one to overshare and remain stoic in the face of uncertainty. Only one person had ever really broken that facade. But she was gone.

“I’ll be fine,” Oliver replied, his gaze never wavering from the tiny island they were docked at. The island where they first met. Where he had realized that there was more to life than the Navy. Where love blossomed and burned.

Oliver knew the Quartermaster wasn’t convinced, but he was thankful when she didn’t push further. He was just so _tired_.

Charlie dipped her chin then left him be, making her way over to the rest of the crew who were gathering their things. It was time for his crew and the _Poseidon’s Revenge’s_ crew to go their separate ways.

After leaving the disappearing island, _The Intrepid_ set course back to _Port Monarque_ to tie up loose ends. When they had arrived, the Admiral’s crew had just beat them back. However, with the crew’s stories, along with Oliver’s, they were able to convince the Governor’s men about the truth involving the Admiral. They skipped a few details - such as the magical island and the time portal - which aided their story.

Oliver didn’t think anyone would believe them. People trusted his father, some even idolizing him - Oliver included at some point in his life - but now here they were, pulling into Tiburon. They were moving on. The plan now was to drop off the pirate crew so they may find other means of travel. They had already stocked up _The Intrepid_ with supplies to last them on their next journey.

Before they left _Port Monarque_ , several of the Admiral’s old crew had asked to join Oliver. He had agreed, ensuring that none of them would speak a word about the pirates he was harboring, which they all obliged much to Oliver’s relief.

Oliver was broken from his thoughts when someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned his head only to be greeted by the _Poseidon’s Revenge’s_ captain.

“Lieutenant. A word?”

Oliver sighed then turned his body around to face the man. Oliver stood tall, his shoulders pushed back and chin tilted slightly in the air. Instead of answering verbally, Oliver nodded his head.

“I wish to thank you,” Edward began. “For your assistance with all this and for the use of your vessel.”

Oliver should have been more grateful but right now, he was broken. A shell of a man. “Think nothing of it,” was his only response before slowly turning back to gaze off the side of the ship again. He waited for the man behind him to leave. Waited to hear the sound of retreating footsteps so he could be left alone to think and brood. But it didn’t happen.

“I’m sorry… About Abigail.”

Oliver’s throat tightened at the sound of her name. He hadn’t heard it since that first day. The day he woke up into this nightmare. Oliver wanted to scream. He wanted to jump from the deck and sink to the bottom of the ocean. He wanted to disappear.

Edward continued. “She was a peculiar woman.”

Oliver almost smiled as he remembered their first night aboard his ship. He had said the same thing right to her face and she nearly died of hysterics. How he missed her laugh…

“I pray you find peace, Oliver.”

Oliver couldn’t take it anymore. He turned around to face the captain one more time. He eyed him cautiously, looking for any crack or fissure that would give any sign of deceit. When he found none, he merely held out his hand.

“Thank you, Captain,” the Lieutenant replied. Edward inspected the man’s hand, then, without reluctance, grasped it.

No more words were exchanged. Edward took his leave, joining his crew on the top deck. From his place atop the quarterdeck, Oliver watched as the pirate crew made their way off the ship and down the gangplank. When the little pirate girl waved at him, he waved back. And when Adelia pulled Officer Alvarez into a passionate kiss, Oliver’s lips quirked slightly into a smile. Soon the _Poseidon’s Revenge’s_ crew were all gone, disappearing into the crowd of the tiny port island.

The sun was still low, barely coming up from the ocean. Dawn approached them and Oliver knew they needed to set off if they were going to make it to their next stop in a timely manner. He made his way from the ship rail, stopping to talk to his navigator, then walked down the steps to the top deck.

“Everyone is accounted for, sir,” Officer Doyle informed his Lieutenant as the crewmen began to weigh anchor.

Oliver dipped his chin in acknowledgement. “I’ll be in my quarters, should you need me.”

Once inside his cabin, Oliver removed his hat, placing it on his desk. Making his way out onto his private balcony, he closed his eyes and gripped the rail. He momentarily reveled in the feel of the sun’s first rays hitting his skin and for a moment there was peace.

Then it hit him. The truth. The reality.

He was _truly_ alone.

And with that acknowledgement, he did the only thing he hadn’t done in the past few days.

He wept.

~~~~~

**~Two Weeks Later~**

The first few days at sea had been rough. A nasty storm threatened _The Intrepid_ multiple times. Waves crashed against the hull and the rain, cold as ice, pelted the crew that worked mercilessly on the deck. The sails were torn and battered and there were times - countless times - Oliver thought they wouldn’t make it. But then the sun came out and they assessed that the damage wasn’t all that bad. The crew were able to repair the ripped sails and they continued on to their destination.

Oliver stood next to the helm, hands firmly tucked behind his back as he looked out over his crew. Beside him, Officer Alvarez gripped the wheel, steering them into an old, familiar port. An odd sensation of comfort mixed with dread washed over him. Being here again made him feel strong yet somehow vulnerable. But when the call to drop anchor rang out across the ship and the crew got ready to dock, those thoughts and emotions were swept away and out of his mind.

As if he could sense it, Office Alvarez looked over his shoulder to his commanding officer. A curious look on his face. “Alright, sir?” the officer asked.

Oliver glanced at him, doing his best to hide the annoyance on his face. He was so damn tired of that question and wished people would stop asking. “I’m fine. Now get us docked.”

And with that, Oliver took his leave of the helm and made his way down to greet the Harbormaster.

“Lieutenant Cochrane,” the Harbormaster greeted once the ship was docked. “We received word to expect you. Though it seems you were delayed.”

Oliver kept his face neutral as he spoke. “We were caught in a storm and blew off course by about a day.”

The Harbormaster nodded his head before sending his men to inspect and take inventory of _The Intrepid_. Oliver got to work signing the docking forms and soon all his personal items were being unloaded off the ship.

“How long can we expect you here?” the Harbormaster asked as Oliver watched over his things getting loaded into his carriage.

“I’m not sure,” Oliver replied earnestly. He truly wasn’t sure how long he would be here. He wasn’t sure if he could even return to the sea. Return to the heartache and emptiness that it now held.

“Very well,” the Harbormaster replied before departing back to the docks.

Oliver let out a sigh before turning back towards his carriage. He looked to his Coachman, an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair, a thick mustache and soft, blue eyes. “Greetings, Thomas,” Oliver addressed his Coachman with a faint smile.

Thomas smiled a small, congenial smile. “‘Ello, Lieutenant. Ready to head out?”

With a nod, Oliver stepped into the carriage. Before closing the door, he looked back out at the vessel where he resided for the past several years. The one place where, at one point in time, he found solace. But now all he found was pain. He closed the door of his carriage and soon they were off.

~~~~~

The journey inland took a full day, but soon Oliver’s stagecoach was pulling into the bustling city streets. He gazed out the window, taking in his surroundings. There were more buildings than when he was here last. The market streets were packed with people shopping during the early hours. There were children running around, playing games and ignoring the adult world around them.

They continued further, the busy markets turning into quiet, ornate buildings. White columns and sturdy, marble homes lined the road now. Soon, his carriage stopped in front of one of them. A minute later the carriage door swung open and Oliver stepped out onto the cobblestone. He stretched his sore limbs, reaching his arms behind his back to pull at his muscles.

Oliver’s eyes glanced up to the bronze nameplate that was hung just beside the door and let out a weary sigh. Years had passed since he had walked these halls. And now, without his father around, the large, empty building seemed more daunting than anything.

He turned around and watched Thomas remove the last bit of Oliver’s belongings out of the carriage, gently placing the trunk and garment bags on the ground. The old man looked up and gave Oliver a warm, hopeful smile before speaking. “How does it feel to be back, Lieutenant?”

Oliver’s gaze went back to the familiar building. “Strange,” he replied honestly.

There was a twinge in his chest. Either longing or regret, he wasn’t sure. Then he heard footsteps and soon Thomas was at his side. Oliver glanced over to the man who he’d known for most his life. This sense of familiarity was nice, welcomed even. The Coachman wore a wry smile before clasping his hand to Oliver’s shoulder.

“Welcome home, sir.”

~~~~~

**~Seven Months Later~**

Life back in _London_ was tiresome.

When Oliver first arrived back, news quickly spread of his father’s disgraceful acts. Many people came up to him on the streets as he strolled around town. All asking him if the rumors were true, prying into his business. Soon, people would show up at his home, all hours of the day and night. There were job opportunities, business deals and - worst of all - marriage proposals. It all made Oliver sick and soon, he refused to leave home.

Eventually, and after weeks of harassment and getting his staff to personally man his front door, the people stopped coming. Things grew quiet and, once again, Oliver was alone.

He told himself he should move on. That he should stop wallowing in his own self pity and do something for himself. But try as he might, he just couldn’t shake her from his thoughts.

Then, one evening, Oliver awoke in the middle of the night to the thunderous sound of rain beating against his window. His room was bathed in light as lightning struck and soon followed by the bellowing sound of thunder.

Oliver let out a tired sigh while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was used to the rain. Used to the storms that he would sail through on the sea. But he knew there was no going back to sleep now. Something was gnawing at the back of his mind that he couldn’t quite brush off.

He sat at the edge of his bed and lit a candlestick. He pulled on his robe, covering up his nude body, and made his way downstairs. All of the staff had gone home for the night, leaving Oliver alone in the Cochrane manor. He walked into the parlor and sat his candle down before turning to the fireplace. Soon, the room was aglow with the fire light.

Oliver sat down in one of the velvet accent chairs and cradled his head in his hands. Something about tonight made him feel… strange. Something felt off and he wasn’t sure why. He was tired, he felt it in his bones, but he knew that right now he needed to be in that spot.

The lieutenant sighed and sat back in his seat. He closed his eyes, willing his body to relax and grow weary. He was just… so… tired.

_Boom!_

Another crash of lightning, but he didn’t flinch. Instead he welcomed the sound of the storm.

_Boom! Boom!_

Several more, and still, Oliver remained unfazed.

But then…

_Knock! Knock!_

That wasn’t the sound of the tormenting thunder outside. That was the sound of someone knocking on a door. Someone knocking on _his_ front door.

Oliver bolted up from his seat. His heart rising dangerously high in his throat. It was late, way too late for any sane person to be at his door right now.

 _“Maybe a beggar.”_ He thought to himself.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Oliver tightened the ties around his robe, then slowly - ever so slowly - made his way towards his front door. He tried to peer out the window but the rain and the evening sky made it impossible to make out the shadowy figure standing on his stoop.

But then that strange feeling he had disappeared. And for a brief moment he felt something else. A feeling that he hadn’t felt for months.

Hope.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The person outside his door slammed their first several more times. But following the knocking came a voice.

_“Oliver! Please, are you there?”_

That voice…

His knees nearly gave out on him. With a sharp inhale, Oliver quickly unlocked his door before swinging it wide open. His heart stopped. His eyes blew wide. His mouth opened and closed, floundering like a fish out of water. He tried to speak, but nothing came out.

This was a dream. Surely he was still in his bed, fast asleep and this wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real.

But then the person on his doorstep finally spoke.

“I… I love you, too, Oliver.”

And Oliver realized that this was truly and utterly _real_.


	3. A Lesson in Promise & Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter: Mostly fluff and implied nsfw themes (nothing explicit)

All Abigail could remember was the whirl of the air and then a flash of bright light which instantly faded to darkness. Then she was cold, wet with rain, and alone. She was standing in the middle of a road, or was it a sidewalk? It was made of stone instead of asphalt but wide enough for two cars to pass each other.

But there were no cars lining the path she was standing on. There were wagons - carriages? - parked outside moderately large stone homes that pressed together down the long street.

Where had she gone?

_When_ had she gone?

She barely had a moment to process when she felt a pull. Spinning around, looking for the source, she quickly realized it wasn’t a physical pull. It was an invisible force tugging her along. She knew this feeling, much like the compass that constantly guided her across the sea.

_The compass._

Abigail momentarily ignored the imaginary string pulling at her skin as she remembered how she ended up here - wherever _here_ was. The museum, her captain’s cabin, the compass on display and then Robert.

_Robert!_

Abigail’s chest tightened slightly as she remembered the other time traveler. Where was he now? Why was she here alone? She thought back to how he had shown up in plain clothes with a plan to get them back. Back to the 18th century. Back to her pirate friends and crew. Back to him.

There was that pull again, stronger than before. At the thought of the man that had stolen her heart - and truthfully she would have given it willingly - the invisible string started to tug incessantly. Ignoring the ache in her soaked bones from the downpour around her, she willed her legs to move. Blindly following her guide down the empty street.

She spent a lifetime walking - though truthfully it was probably only a few minutes. There was a deep burn inside her, urging her to keep going. She started to run, eyes focused on the cobble below her feet. The pull grew stronger and stronger and she could more so feel than see the glow of the imaginary trail until it abruptly stopped. Abigail’s steps faltered at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

Using her arm as a shield to block the rain, Abigail searched frantically for a sign or something familiar. There were more white manors surrounding her, as well as more empty streets. Her breath was labored from running through the near-icy rain and she was shivering uncontrollably. And then there was the sound of thunder. It rattled her bones and pained her ears.

She was cold, alone and lost.

Abigail closed her eyes, reaching out desperately for her guide to come back. After a moment of nothingness greeting her, she finally opened her eyes. And then she saw it - a light from a window. It was dim and flickering but she was certain that it hadn’t been there a moment ago.

Curious, Abigail walked toward the house where the faint glow was coming through the window. She eyed the intricate, white detailing of the stone and the dark, mahogany door. Absentmindedly her finger ran over the stone pillars that stretched far above to the roof. There was a small awning of sorts, shielding her slightly from the torrential rain and she let out a short sigh in relief.

Her gaze roamed over the building in front of her and for a moment she felt oddly at peace, almost happy. It was unexplainable. Until her eyes landed on the copper plate that was adjacent to the door.

_Cochrane._

The sound of the pounding rain was drowned out by her pounding heart. Then, before she could fully process anything else, she was pounding on the door.

~~~~~

At first, the phrase just echoed in Oliver’s mind. As if it was just a whisper, a dream.

_“I love you, too, Oliver.”_

Then she said it again.

“Oliver, I love you.”

When she ran into his manor, trailing water behind her, and jumped into his arms, she repeated herself.

“I _love_ you.”

And as Oliver carried her through his home and up the stairs - making sure to close his front door with a swift kick - she repeated the phrase over and over. Between tender kisses and panting breath. Against swollen lips and nipping teeth.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.”

As Oliver placed her back on the floor at the foot of his bed, his hands deftly pulling at the unusual fabric of her clothes, he echoed the same sentiments against her neck, her throat, her jaw.

“I love you, Abigail.” His fingers traced the hem of her grey shirt, pulling it over her head. “I love you to the ends of the earth.” She helped him push the wet denim down her legs until she was kicking them off. “I love you more than the sea.” Her undergarments scattered around the floor. “Oh, how I’ve missed you.” Grasping her waist, Oliver slowly walked her back towards his bed. “I need you more than my air in my lungs. I need you-”

He was cut off with another bruising kiss to his lips and his words quickly turned to a pleased moan. “Off,” she commanded, her hands tugging at the ties of his robe. It fluttered to the ground where it joined the rest of the clothes.

Soon she was falling, Oliver following shortly after. They were a tangle of legs and arms and sheets. And as Oliver looked down into beautiful, hopeful eyes, he couldn’t help but worry. His fingers trailed along her cheek to her jaw, his touch featherlight as he opened his mouth to speak. “You’re here?”

Abigail reached up to place both of her hands to his face and brought their lips together. “I’m here, Oliver. I’m not going anywhere.”

Oliver rested his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. “Promise?”

He heard the shaky breath she let out before he felt her lips on his again. It was a gentle kiss, long and loving. And when she finally pulled away Oliver opened his eyes, only to see hers staring back at him, eyes red rimmed with tears. “I promise.”

And when she kissed him again, he believed her.

There were still so many questions he had. So many thoughts and worries that he wanted to pore over with her. But right now, with her in his bed, in his arms, he decided all that could wait.

They had time.

~~~~~

When Oliver awoke the next morning, he was alone.

He stretched his arms across the bed, searching for the familiar body heat that accompanied him through the night until they fell asleep. When he was met with nothing but cold sheets and an empty space, he panicked. He bolted upright in bed, eyes searching frantically for Abigail.

_Not again._

“Good Morning,” a quiet voice whispered across the room.

Oliver instantly let out a sigh of relief when he looked over to the window. There in the corner, curled up in one of his sitting chairs, was Abigail. A few dull rays of sun filtered in through the drapes, alighting only parts of her body, including her sweet yet dazzling smile. She was wrapped in his robe and, from the looks of the remaining clothes piled haphazardly on the floor, nothing else.

For the first time in a long time, Oliver wasn’t alone.

He smiled before getting up from the bed, careful to wrap the sheets around his modesty which only made Abigail laugh in amusement. “Do you really think that’s necessary?” she asked him when he was close enough to the chair, motioning to the sheet.

Oliver leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to her temple. The lingering scent of rain filled his senses and he decided right then and there that nothing would smell better.

“I told you I was a gentleman,” he countered before sitting down in the chair opposite her.

Without missing a beat, Abigail stood from her chair and joined Oliver in his, straddling his lap and draping her arms around his neck. “I love you,” she said with a smile before brushing her lips to his.

Oliver’s arms wrapped around her body, pulling her close to him. “I love you, too,” he promised before letting out a low groan when she slowly ground her hips against his. “Abigail…” he warned when she did it again, her lips trailing kisses along his jaw.

He allowed her to continue her ministrations for a few minutes, reveling in her touch. Oh how he had missed her. But then all the questions he had built up over the time she was away started to come back to the forefront.

With much hesitation, Oliver gently grabbed Abigail’s chin and tilted her head up to look directly in her eyes. He could see the confusion in her face. He leaned up and placed a soft kiss to her forehead before pulling back again and releasing her chin. “Can we talk for a bit?” he asked.

Abigail was quiet for a moment before nodding her head and getting up from his lap to sit in the other chair again. Oliver hated how hollow and cold he felt now that she wasn’t there in his arms. He wondered if he would ever get over this feeling if she wasn’t around. But for now he pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he pulled his chair closer to hers, their knees brushing together.

Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but every question he had started to die on his tongue. He had no idea how to even begin this conversation. But then he felt the warmth of Abigail’s hand on his, her thumb gently rubbing his skin. As if she could sense his hesitation, she spoke. “Go ahead, Oliver. I’m here.”

Oliver’s heart stuttered in his chest but he smiled. He brought her hand to his lips for a brief kiss before he inhaled deeply, clearing his mind. The only question he knew to ask coming directly to the forefront.

“What happened?”

And so Abigail started to recount what happened after the time they shared on the ship to now. Oliver followed along as best he could, still trying to wrap his mind around the whole time travel thing. He didn’t think he would ever get used to that.

“...and then Robert asked if I was with him, and a few minutes later we were breaking the glass and running away,” Abigail described. “We made it out to an alley and he told me to just picture where I wanted to be. So I pictured you.”

Oliver inhaled sharply at her confession. “Me?” He asked incredulously.

“Of course you,” she confirmed, leaning forward in her chair until their knees were intertwined. “Oliver, I will _always_ find my way back to you.”

He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t understand how he had gotten so lucky to find her. For her to find him.

“I’ve missed you,” he admitted before pulling her close to rest their foreheads against each other. “So, so much. The past few months have been torture.”

He watched as the delicate and happy smile slowly fell from her face. She pulled back slightly to stare into his eyes. “I- I can’t really even say I miss you because to me… it was merely a few hours,” she admitted, the all too familiar sheen of tears in her eyes. “But here it’s been _months_ and I… I just…” she couldn’t finish the sentence before the tears started to stream down her face, making Oliver’s throat tighten.

“Don’t worry about that,” he said, his thumb wiping away the tears. “All that matters is right here, right now. “You’re _here_ and we’re together. That won’t change. Trust me”

She sniffled a few times before slowly nodding her head. “Okay.”

“Okay?” He parroted.

Abigail leaned forward, her soft, nimble fingers threading through his blonde hair and pulling his face to hers. Her lips brushed his in a sweet, delicate kiss. “I trust you,” she murmured against his mouth.

Oliver had never felt his heart so full. Dangerously close to bursting from his chest. He leaned back slightly, keeping his hand on her knee. He absentmindedly rubbed circles on her skin as they stared at each other.

“I just have one other question,” Oliver said. Abigail arched her brow in question, imploring him to continue. “Last night, you said ‘I love you, too.’ How did you…?”

Abigail smiled ruefully. “I heard you that night, when you _thought_ I was sleeping,” she admitted.

“Ah,” Oliver said bashfully, his free hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “Right.”

“And I meant it. I _still_ mean it,” she promised, her hand clasping around his. “I love you, Oliver. More than the moon loves the sun. More than there is ocean on Earth.” She leaned in one more time to rest their foreheads together. “More than you will ever know.”

And when she kissed him, he felt it. Felt how deep her love truly was. Because he felt the same. He was completely and utterly in love with Abigail Bellamy.

And for the first time, in a long, long time, he knew everything would be alright.


End file.
